therangitotofilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Schoolboys Series
"Just like old times, eh?" Josh, given the honor of speaking the final line in the series. ---- Upon it's creation in August, 2010, Schoolboys became the 1st, and currently only, major film series created by The Rangitoto Films. The series is the most successful and largest of all the films by the company, with just over 700 views collectively. Series Plot The series follows the Schoolyard adventures of Joshua Kerr, Josh Kingston, Junior, Nicholas Spencer, and Nathan Jacob at an unspecified School in New Zealand. ''Schoolboys (Film)﻿ One day at School, Josh Kingston, Junior loses his cool at lunchtime, and hits Joshua Kerr out of jealousy of Joshua's popularity with other students. However, upon realizing Josh had done this when seeing him fleeing the scene, Joshua's two friends, Nicholas Spencer and Nathan Jacob pursue Josh around the School, until they successfully corner Josh in an Alleyway. After interrogating and threatening Josh, Josh replies that the reason he hit Joshua was because "He was annoying me.". Upon hearing this, Nicholas now loses his cool and attempts to punch Josh, but misses and hits the wall and holds his hand in agony. Taking advantage, Josh punches Nicholas into the bushes, but he doesn't anticipate Nathan being so fast and doesn't dodge in time, with Nathan's fist catching Josh's thumb. Josh cries out asking why did they do this, when Nicholas and Nathan start feeling a little guilty, however, they flee before answering when Josh sees a teacher nearby and calls for help. Meanwhile, Joshua had moved to his favourite place, The Schoolboys Spot, there he thinks about what Josh had done. But, he is soon interrupted by his two friends returning, asking him if he's okay. Joshua replies he is, and asks where Josh is, and is let down when the two reply that they "got him". However, Joshua doesn't tell them how he feels, but does ask them to bring Josh over for a "talk", expecting they'll understand that he feels guilty for Josh's current position. After getting a bandage from the School Nurse, Josh mirrors Joshua and sits down (Near the class where the incident happened) to think about how he feels guilty. He decides to try and talk to Joshua (Who he expects will be at The Schoolboys Spot, much like Nicholas and Nathan), explaining his feelings, and hoping he'll understand, however, this decision was predicted by Nicholas and Nathan, and they catch him on the way back to Joshua. Nathan then remembers that he should be going to "footy practice", and with conformation of the time (Around 1:00pm) from Nicholas, runs off, leaving Nicholas alone with Josh, who asks Nicholas "Can't we settle this out?" with Nicholas angrily replying, "Shut up!", without realizing that Josh is actually sorry. , with Nicholas watching.]] Joshua sees Nicholas and Josh coming, but is concerned, which happens to be appropriate when Nicholas shoves Josh down the hill in front of him. Nicholas gets the opposite expected reaction from Joshua, when he tells him it's wrong and to help Josh up, which they do. After Josh informs Joshua of the fact that "they punched me.", Joshua tells him how he isn't angry and wants to be friends, which is one of the things Josh is longing for: friends. They then sit there looking at the view of Rangitoto (An accidental and improvised mention of the company by Joshua) when the credits roll. Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters After searching for his football practice and finishing it is not in it's usual place, Nathan Jacob decides to retrace his steps, wandering past the Gym and hearing a call from Samuel Murray. Samuel tells Nathan that "Footy" practice is in the Gym that day, and they'll be trying a "new thing". Meanwhile, in the Schoolboys Spot, Joshua Kerr, Nicholas Spencer and Josh Kingston, Junior had been chatting when a topic about cars came up, with Josh admitting that he always wanted a Mercedes. However, Joshua seems to recall something important when hearing this and leaves, apologizing for the sudden news. Nicholas is puzzled at this and questions it, but Josh confirms that it is Friday, and implying Joshua may have to go early for the weekend. Suddenly, from the bushes, the two are startled as Libor Daman , then Conor Triton jump out and run past, having eavesdropped on their conversation. Another surprise follows when they hear Nathan yelling out from somewhere near the Gym. Josh and Nicholas instinctively run over, with Josh still feeling uneasy about the two earlier beating him up and spraining his thumb. However, he continues to believe that helping Nathan will help the situation out. They find Nathan lying on the ground, and help him up as he holds his stomach in pain. Josh has a gut feeling that the "Pranksters", as Conor and Libor are known, had done this, while seeing several paper bullets lying around and knowing that they ran past in a hurry. Nathan confirms this, with the other Schoolboys acknowledging that they should get revenge for him. The Pranksters are admiring the situation from the hillside, with Libor trying to correct Josh's mistake at stating the paper bullets were spitballs. Conor then informs Libor that the Schoolboys can't hear him, but the two then notice that they are being pursued and also run, trying to escape. Eventually, the Pranksters flee to some trees near their classroom, where they feel will be a great place for a "fight". The Schoolboys see that the Pranksters are armed with their slingshots, and they take defense by hiding behind a tree, minus Josh, who attempts to "shot" them with his fake gun. However, he fakes that he needs more "ammunition", and leaves the Schoolboys to defend themselves. After reloading his "RPG", Josh attempts an ambush behind the Pranksters, but his fake ammunition is no match for actual paper bullets, and he falls over, dazed. After seeing this, the two Schoolboys lead a charge towards the Pranksters but Nicholas is taken down early with a stick thrown by Libor, and when he gets up, ditches Nathan mid-battle. Nathan, however, is skilled enough to take on both combatants in school-style hand-to-hand combat, until Libor is about to gain the upper hand and punch him. Lucky for Nathan, this never happens, because the bell rings, and the Schoolboys and Pranksters end their game, declaring a draw. While walking back to class, the five boys are encouraged by Josh to "walk cool" back to class, in an attempt to show off. Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind The film opens with Joshua Kerr thinking at the Schoolboys Spot, at Morning Tea, an unknown amount of time after the 3rd film. However, a strange Tui (a New Zealand bird) noise from the bushes alerts him, and as he investigates, a masked figure, who the Schoolboys later name Jumper Head, jumps out of the bushes and hits Joshua hard on the head. Jumper Head then flees the scene while Joshua falls to the ground, dazed and hurt. knocks Joshua to the ground, dazed.]] A few hours later, at lunchtime, Josh Kingston, Junior notices his disappearance. He is at the increasingly popular meeting point for the Schoolboys Team. It is located on the other side of the gym to the old meeting point. The other two Schoolboys, Nicholas Spencer and Nathan Jacob, arrive at the spot and Josh informs them of the situation. However, while beginning to discuss the matter, Daniel Weasley, a friend of the Schoolboys walks past, who was heading towards his Soccer meeting in the Gym, his favourite sport. Daniel confirms that he hasn't seen Joshua, either, and promises to help them if he sees him. Just then, Samuel Murray appears, and sees Nathan, his favourite football player. Thinking correctly that the other two Schoolboys are his friends, he questions them, asking if they'll join footy practice the next month, to which Josh and Nick reply, "No.". Feeling a little disappointed, the Coach says goodbye, claiming to go somewhere called "The Coach Lair", but trips and falls of the rails, then claiming that he's okay. .]] The three Schoolboys think that Joshua may be at the Schoolboys Spot, which was their old place to hang out, and they are right, spotting Joshua on the ground, hurt. After running over, Joshua gets up, not remembering who they are and fleeing to a tree, warning them that they'll "never catch him alive". However, Josh feels a little surreal about the whole thing and claims that they should take Joshua to see "High King Roman", the self-proclaimed student leader of the students, who also claims that he knows hypnosis. Taking the amnesic Joshua to the Study Room, the Schoolboys bow before Roman in respect and ask him kindly to help Joshua, who is more interested in the room then Roman. Daniel Weasley, who has become Roman's assistant to gain popularity within the school, is being used as Roman's foot rest. Roman agrees to treat Joshua, and begins to 'hypnotize' Joshua, but when it looks like Joshua remembers, he suddenly yells, "Bang, bang, bang, I like teeth!". After this fails, the Schoolboys realize that they have to go to P.E, and get changed. They help locate Joshua's bag, and then Nathan suggests that they should show Joshua a place in which he has a lot of memories, and he may remember all the times they've hung out there. Josh and Nicholas agree with this and take Joshua there, which seems to get him to remember. Joshua then falls back, claiming that the strong memories worked, and that he remembers the Schoolboys. However, the troubles are not over when Joshua recalls the incident, with him being hit. After questioning over who would do this, the Schoolboys hear a voice from somewhere stating, "I would.". They look around for the person who said this, and see that a boy with a jumper on his head is standing on the hill, watching them. .]] Schoolboys 2: The Sequel The film begins with Josh Kingston, Junior, Nicholas Spencer and Nathan Jacob walking down a ramp trying to look cool, when they unexpectedly all walk into a wall, except Josh, who announces that they have an "obstacle". The trio begin to try and break down the wall, with Nathan trying to smash it with a large piece of timber. However, as expected, the wall holds, and Nicholas, feeling annoyed, just suggests they walk around it, which Nathan thinks is a good idea. After walking around the wall, the Schoolboys walk until they notice the alleyway in which Josh's thumb was sprained in ''Schoolboys (Film). After debating about the topic, Nicholas sees some raisins on the ground, which Josh confirms are dirty, and Nicholas shouldn't eat them. Nathan then feels awkward at the fact that the two are arguing so much, and declares they play tag, but Nicholas, who is unsure what they're doing, gets tug early on. This leads to a chase around the School, where Josh, then Nathan, then Nicholas again are tug. However, upon running down the ramp, the trio again run into the same wall they ran into earlier, when the credits start. Schoolboys Season Two and Original Storyline Schoolboys Season Two was the canceled second season of The Schoolboys Series, as the name implies. The series was also the reason behind the block of User:Scrayer and User:Crayne45, because of speculation by Crayne45. The original Blog Posts about this can be found on User:Riddle Me This's account, since he is formerly User:Crayne45. ''Schoolboys 5: Face Off The original storyline was set to follow on from ''Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind, as the Schoolboys chase Jumper Head around the School to gain revenge for hurting Joshua Kerr. After finally discovering he is Daniel Weasley, they take him to High King Roman to pay for his crimes. ''Schoolboys 6: The Hunt for Jumper Head The second film would reveal Nicholas Spencer's characters depth, along with flashbacks to the previous Schoolboys films in Dan's point of view, showing who he really is and why he became Jumper Head due to bullying. Nicholas assumes the identity of the Scarecrow. Schoolboys 7: The Scarecrow After beginning his plot to take command of the school's students, Nicholas Spencer would kidnap the High King to use him as ransom to shut down the school. Meanwhile, the rest of the Schoolboys, Joshua, Josh and Nathan would find their own ally, in the form of Samuel Murray, who would be revealed as Josh's father, and a spy, like his son. Another ally would be Nicholas' own sister, Anna Spencer, who wanted to stop her brother from ruling the School. Schoolboys 8: The Final Conflict After a few conflicts, Nicholas Spencer finally reveals his own identity to the Schoolboys, since they were only aware of him being known as the Scarecrow, and have to stop Nick before the school ends up doomed. Views The series was a success, received many views on YouTube, (although not very significant) each having more views than any other proper film from the company, and collectively having 497 views (As of the 8th of April, 2011). ''Schoolboys (Film) ''- 170 views ''Schoolboys 2: The Sequel ''- 88 views ''Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters - 137 views Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind ''- 102 views Behind the Scenes *The names was jointly created by Josh and Joshua. Joshua had an idea of School kids but then Josh changed it to ''Schoolboys as the main characters were Boys instead of both gender and he thought it sounded better. *''The Schoolboys Series'' was created to give Josh, Nicholas and Nathan a feel of what it was like to make a film; as Joshua had made several before-hand. The idea succeeded, and the cast thanks Joshua for teaching them about the making of a film. *Originally, the first film was to be a stand-alone style film. However, due to Josh, Joshua and the cast's liking of making the film, the 4-film series was created. *The last film was meant to be a cliffhanger for the Schoolboys Season Two. After arguments between the directors, the idea of a second season was dropped. Therefore, The Schoolboys Series ''was never finished, and taking into consideration that the actors are now at a different school, probably never will. *The series has now officially finished (as of ''April, 2011), and the company has finished all editing, making, and uploading of Schoolboys-related films and previews. However, it is possible a sequel series could be created in the far future. *The second film was officially considered non-canon in February, 2011. However, the film could possibly see it's canon days in the future because it is now renamed "Schoolboys 2: The Sequel", which fixes the continuity errors involved in the film. *''Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind's ending was extended in a long forgotten about special edition, created in late 2010, when Josh and Joshua agreed to shortly wrap up the series in that film instead of continuing it into a series. Unfortunately, the ending was made very poorly, with many characters acting out of character and Jumper Head being revealed as Daniel Weasley; because of this, the film was left on Joshua's computer instead of being uploaded to ''YouTube. *In March, 2011, Josh made a special edition "DVD" featuring all 4 films on the disk; it also includes other 2010 films, like Drug Police Auckland, and the second half of Da 6 News. ''Josh is going to sell it for $4, half for the cost on buying the DVD and then the other half to go into a saving that appreciates The Rangitoto Films. The money can be used for props, etc. Appearances This is the official list of appearances by characters in the series. The list includes full details on appearances, plus added cameos and other extra details, in order of appearance. * Josh Kingston, Junior ''(First appearance Schoolboys (Film)) * Joshua Kerr (First appearance Schoolboys (Film)) * Nicholas Spencer (First appearance Schoolboys (Film)) * Nathan Jacob (First appearance Schoolboys (Film)) * Libor Daman (First appearance Schoolboys (Film)) * Conor Triton (First appearance Schoolboys (Film)) * Samuel Murray (First appearance Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters) * Jumper Head (First appearance Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind) * Daniel Weasley (First appearance Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind) * High King Roman (First appearance Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind) Category:The Rangitoto Films films Category:The Glam Studio films Category:2010 films Category:Schoolboys